In recent years, a variety of cameras equipped with CCD, CMOS and other camera elements are widely available. Along with the miniature and high performance development of the camera elements, the camera lens composed of ultrathin and high-luminous flux F (Fno) wide-angle lenses with excellent optical properties is needed in market.
The technology related to the camera lens composed of 4 wide angle lenses with excellent optical properties, ultrathin, high-luminous flux f value (Fno) is developed step by step. The camera lens mentioned in the technological development proposal is composed of 4 lenses, lined up from the object side as follows: a first lens with positive refractive power, a second lens with negative refractive power, a third lens with positive refractive power and a fourth lens with negative refractive power.
The camera lens disclosed in embodiments 1-6 of JP Patent Publication No. 2015-034940 is composed of 4 lenses, but the distribution of refractive power of the first lens and the second lens is inadequate. The proportion of the axial distance between the image side of the second lens and the object side of the third lens to the overall focus distance of the camera lens is not proper, therefore the degree of wide-angle and ultrathin 2ω≦74.2°, Fno≧2.41 is not proper. Fno luminous flux is not sufficient.
The camera lens disclosed in embodiments 1-4 of JP Patent No. 5667323 is composed of 4 lenses, but the configuration of refractive power of the first lens is inadequate, the shape of the first lens is improper, therefore Fno=2.4 luminous flux is not sufficient.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new camera lens which can overcome the aforesaid problem.